SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron THE MOVIE
by ric castle
Summary: A Human from our world is having a hard life and wishes he can be in the SWAT Kats universe, will he survive their or Die? There may be some gay pairings, violence and some swearing. No flames or negative reviews please. Based on an abandoned SWAT Kats Fan film by Legends Productions.


_**AN: Ric Castle here writing a new story. Legends Productions announced that they are going to make a fan film. So I am not going to lie about and let time get away from me. This fan fiction is a concept of a SWAT Kats fan film idea. Cody Furlong is an OC that I am borrowing. The SWAT Kats characters belong to the Tremblay Brothers. There may be some language, action, fantasy and some adult content. (**_

 **SWAT Kats: Sweet Dreams are made of this.**

 **Chapter one: Dreams can turn into Nightmares**

Somewhere near a bad part of the neighborhood we see a boy wearing black jeans, converse high top sneakers, Green Day T-Shirt, jean vest, and backpack with a HoverBoard sticking out. He had black hair wrapped up in a ponytail looking like a samurai, was firm and five feet tall. He went into the alleyway over to a fire escape and climbed it.

The boy entered a room there was a little amount of furniture; a military cot, small nightstand, dresser, a footlocker chest, laptop, small screen television, a PlayStation 3 & 4 still in their boxes collecting dust with a few games, DVD's and a picture of his parents.

"My birthday is almost here Dad, I wish that I could find a better place to live with then with John." The boy said.

The boy goes to a loose floorboard under his cot and stuffs his tips inside a metal tin box. After hiding his money he goes to sit on the cot, a black cat jumped up and began to meow at him.

"Hey Jinx, it's okay Carter is going to feed you." Carter said.

Carter get's up to feed his cat but an intercom goes off to hear his Stepfather calls him.

"Carter! Can you get me a beer please?" John asked.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." Carter responded to the intercom

"NOW!" John shrieked through his PA.

Carter Groaned and left his bedroom to go get John a beer.

"Oh and Kat Boy, can you be a pal and give your Dad a Twinkie?" John requested with a snicker.

"You're not my dad, you never had and never will be John!" Carter said while walking into the kitchen.

John threw a half empty beer can at Carter, but Carter ducked.

"Missed me and just so you know we're out of Twinkies you fat cripple!" Carter said with a rude tone.

"I'm guessing you're flea bag took them! I should've sent that cat to the shelter." John whined.

"Here's a Ding-Dong and Jinx didn't take your stupid Twinkies, besides you ate the last package last night." Carter growled at his crippled Stepdad while throwing a package of Ding-Dongs at him while popping open a cold one for him and walked away, then the front door opens to reveal his mom with a bag of groceries.

"Hi Carter, John." Carter's mom said with a death glare.

"What up slut?" John snickered while he was changing the channels.

"So Mom how was work today?" Carter asked his Mom with interest.

"It was okay, just slow. So my boss said I could go home early." Carter's Mom said as she put the groceries down.

"Well isn't that something. Carter replied as he helped his mom by unpacking the groceries John decided to take a nap.

"Carter, Go hang out with your buddies tonight okay, party like there is no tomorrow, just don't get into a fight please?" Carter's Mom whispered to Carter as she gave him a few hundred dollars.

"I love you, if "Dad" tries to get up take his crutches away." Carter whispered.

"Okay Carter Goodbye." Carter's mom said while kissing his forehead for the very last time.

After Carter finished unpacking the groceries, he took his mother's advice. Carter went to his bedroom to see his cat circling her bowl.

"I'm so sorry I forgot to feed you Jinx." Carter said while filling his cat's bowl.

"Be good now you here?" Carter said while grabbing his iPhone, wallet, with a few of life savings, Stiletto Switchblade, backpack and camera. After leaving his room by taking the fire escape, he called up his two best buddies to rendezvous at their place. Carter's best friends were mechanics and proud owners of a garage that merged with their house; It looks almost identical to garage in SWAT Kats, but it's nicer and a little organized, Carter goes and knocked on the door to reveal a buff and scrawny man that looked like human version's of Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson. Not to mention that those are really there names.

"Hey Carter, how are you?" Jake asked.

"Like punching my step-dad in his face!" Carter replied while kicking a 50-gallon drum.

"Calm down Carter, everything is going to be okay." Chance said to Carter while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right, let's hit the amusement park. I'm paying besides I need a little action since Friday I'm turning the big two and zero." Carter said while patting Chance and Jake's Shoulder's.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" The Auburn haired man asked in a happy tone.

"Yeah, besides it's been a while. I haven't been there since October." Chance said while grabbing the keys.

They trio drove to the parking lot on the beach; Carter began to ascend to the pier after getting up there two boys appeared to be 19 years blocked his entrance.

"Hey what's in your bag?" The bully asked.

"None of your damn business." Carter said while pulling his strap.

"Fine! Give us you're wallet." The other bully said.

The Bullies tries to grab the bag but Carter slaps their hands.

"No you aren't getting any of it!" Carter said with a stern tone.

"No?" The two bullies asked in unison.

"Yeah what are you, deaf and stupid? I said no!" Carter said while walking past the two punks.

"Maybe we'll teach you a lesson in manners." The First bully threatened.

The other bully snarls at Carter, but Carter showed them a few tae-kwon-do moves and the two bullies look in confusion; backed off and began to run away.

"You alright Carter?" Jake asked while walking up to his buddy.

"Those two punks left as if they seen a ghost." Chance retorted.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go ride some rides and win some games." Carter said while running off again.

The trio went on the rides, won a few games and took a few pictures as well.

"I'm going to play the ring the bell game. Because if you can ring the bell, you'll win a special prize." Carter said while stretching his muscles.

Carter pulled out his wallet and gets 3 chances for one dollar and if he can ring the bell he could win a special prize.

"Go for it buddy!" The carny said while handing the mallet to Carter.

Carter grabbed the mallet, counted to three and with all of his will, he swung the mallet hitting the bell so hard the bell literally flew off the game and landed in the ocean.

"You've won! Here's you're prize. This is a special Sword; it'll protect you because it has magic and answers to you and you only." Said the Carny.

The Carny gave Carter a sword; it looked like a Calvary sabre, as Carter unsheathed the sword there was a strange feeling as if the sword was reuniting with it's master.

Chance and Jake walked up to a restaurant on the pier called the "Tiger Shark" Chance and Jake were being escorted by a hostess to a booth, Carter caught up to them he sat on the opposite side of the booth facing Jake and Chance.

"You're the greatest friends anybody ever had, and you know what Friday is my birthday and I'll pay for dinner." Carter said while moving his new sword.

"You don't have to do that, we'll pay for dinner." Chance said while patting Carter's shoulder.

"Besides Happy early birthday, tomorrow is your day off. This is from me and Chance." Jake said while staring at his two companions.

"Thank you Chance and Jake." Carter said with a smile.

A waitress walks up to the trio, with three menus. She was twenty years old, African-American, with brown dread locks.

"Welcome to the Tiger Shark, my name is Martha and I'll be your server for the evening. What can I get you boys to drink?" Martha asked.

"I'll take a pink lemonade." Chance said while looking at the menus.

"I'll have the same." Jake replied with a smile.

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper." Carter said with a smile.

"Okay, I have two pink lemonades and a Dr. Pepper. I'll be back with your drinks." Martha said while walking away.

They look over their menus to find some good things to eat.

"Chance, Jake? I need to tell you two something." Carter said with a shy smile.

"What is it buddy?" The Auburn man asked.

"Remember that Cartoon I used to watch at your shop when it was a slow day? SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron." Carter said while looking out the window.

"Yeah what about it?" Chance asked.

"You two look like human versions of Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson." Carter stated.

The two mechanics looked at Carter.

"Crazy huh?" Carter asked sheepishly.

"No not at all, we never get a complement like that at all." Jake replied to Carter's question.

"Besides, no one never even remembers the show only a few fans." Chance said.

Martha comes back with the drinks & straws on a tray.

"Two Pink Lemonades and a Dr. Pepper. What can I get you boys to eat?" Martha said as she gave the drinks to the trio.

Martha got out her note pad and pen to write down their orders.

"Let Carter go first, he's about to turn the big 20 on Friday." Jake said while nudging Chance.

"Really? Happy early birthday!" Martha said with a smile.

"Thank you and I'll take a Bacon cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, no onion and no pickles. I would like my burger patty cooked well done. Can I get a Caser Salad too?" Carter said while closing his menu.

"Anything for the birthday boy." Martha said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'll have the Chicken fried steak with French fries and buttered off the cob corn." Chance said followed by closing his menu.

"Okay and how about you sir?" Martha asked while she was writing down the orders.

"I'll take the Tuna salad Po' boy." Jakes said with him closing the menu.

"Okay I will go get this to the cook." Martha said while she grabbed the menus and walked away.

"Guys thank you so much, I feel a whole lot better that I am with you guys." Carter said while taking a sip of his drink.

A few minutes later, Martha came back with a tray with followed by the employees singing happy birthday to Carter. The trio was done eating dinner and they went to play a few games, rode the rides.

"Oh cool a fireman game!" Carter said as he went to the booth and won a stuffed Cat that looked like Chance Furlong.

"I am going to that fortune teller machine." Carter went to the machine; placed a quarter in the machine and got a fortune.

"So what does the Fortune say?" Jake asked.

"Prepare for a new life." Carter replied.

Chance and Jake were leaving and that is when it went south, Carter's phone went off.

"Hello?" Carter said.

"Is this Carter Gonzalez?" a voiced asked.

"Yes this is he, who are you?" Carter replied.

"Officer David and I want you to know there has been a murder, your mom and stepfather." Officer David said.

Carter was silent and in shock.

"Hello?" Officer David asked.

"I'm sorry! I'm coming home!" Carter said while hanging up.

Chance and Jake looked at Carter with fear in their eyes.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"My mom and stepdad have been murdered!" Carter started to cry.

"Take me home now!" Carter yelled.

Chance and Jake left the parking lot to Carter's place.

 _ **So what do you guys think? I think Legends Productions have cancelled the SWAT Kats fan film but I want the show to comeback. Eight pages, that is super slow. Please no flames and leave positive reviews please.**_


End file.
